Maid
by Eviltyff
Summary: Dipper's parents aren't very well off, so he works, and what happens when Bill the most popular guy in school finds out Dipper is really a maid? BillDip BillxDipper Pines yaoi Gravity falls
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I know this chapter is very very short, I just want to make sure people like it before i take the time to write longer chapters.

* * *

Dipper walked the halls of his school, books pressed to his chest. He was 5'5 of pure wimp, and everyone knew it. He didn't really have a any friends except his own twin sister and now that they were in high school and had different classes she rarely spoke to him.

Dipper opened a door with the words English written on it. He walked in and sat at his desk near the back corner, he sat there for a few seconds before pulling out a book, and began to read it, he could he laughter and talking it was hard to focus. He really hated everyone in all his classes, but there was one person he hated the most. Bill Cipher, just the name made him cringe, he was the complete opposite of Dipper, tall,loud, popular, and annoying. He never followed the rules, everything he did just ticked Dipper off.

Dipper let out a soft annoyed sigh as Bill walked in the room, of course, 4 girls followed him in laughing to whatever Bill had said. Dipper was staring out the window, 'I wonder what's for dinner.' He thought, Bill didn't take any notice to Dipper, of course why would he? Bill sat in his seat on the other side of the room laughing and playfully teasing the girls, they seemed to really like it. Dipper bit his lip, he never understood people, especially people like Bill.

The bell rang and lucky for Dipper his last class was English. He let out a long sigh as he stretched his hand out yawning. 'ahhh, now then, work' He got up and grabbed his backpack slinging it over his shoulder with a little pep in his step he walked out the class door, when he bumped into something hard and firm, yet soft.

"Hey watch it!" Someone said, as Dipper rubbed his nose, he noticed he was pressed against someone's back. Someone with beautiful strands of blond hair that made Dipper wonder if it was a girl,

Dipper became a bit frantic, "O-Oh! i'm so sorry," He said taking a step back his cheek a bit pink in embarrassment. Then he realizes just who he bumped into, Bill.

Bill turned around looking at the smaller, and obviously more weaker kid. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue but darkness filled them as he glared at Dipper sizing him up. Swallowing hard Dipper pushed out the words, "S-Sorry so so sorry Bill." He then quickly turned the other direction and walked off.

Dipper hadn't realized up until now but, Bill was scary.

* * *

Dipper's parents, weren't very well off money wise. So Dipper had to find a job, one that would work around his busy school schedule. Unfortunately there was only one job like that, close enuff to his house that he didn't need anyone to drive him there and back, and Maid cafe.

Dipper was embarrassed at the fact he had to dress like a maid, but the manager there also made him dress like girl as well. He didn't complain though, because he had begged the manager to give him a job, even if it meant cleaning the bathrooms. The manager soon agreed and Dipper never even touched a bathroom, instead was dressed up in a light brown maid outfit with a white frilly apron, and pink frilly stuff underneath, he was also given a wig to give him longer brown hair.

He was lucky his house was on the other side of town from the school so no one from there really showed up, and even if they did they never recognized him. He wouldn't know what to do if that ever happened, it made him scared to even think of everyone had school making fun of him, calling him names. He was already teased but never to an extent where he was physically harmed, but he knew if everyone found out, something was bound to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper walked into the back door of the maid cafe. smiling as he walked down the hallway, into the supply closet. There was only one dressing door, and it was used by the girls, the manager was waiting until she made enough money to build a boys dressing room, but Dipper said the closet was fine it was pretty roomy, and it was .

Dipper put on his uniform and wig, it was real soft, like his real hair and it felt, right. Dipper walked out of the closet and into the employee lounge, it was pretty big in there with a tv and some lockers, Dipper put his clothes and belongings in the locker that had the name Dipper written on it.

He grabbed his note pad and walked out, the place was full of people, mostly men. Some stared at him, as he smiled in a sweet and compassionate way. He was the most requested maid in the cafe, of course he was the cutest out of everyone there even if he wasn't a girl.

He walked to table number 15 and smiled once more, "Hello Master, what can i get for you." He said as the man blushed slightly looking down at his menu, "I'd like the number 14 please. and a coffee" He nodded writing it down. "That's one Om-Nom Nomurice and a coffee, coming right up Master," He said as he bowed his head to the man and walked off to the kitchen leaving the note for the cooks.

This went on for a few hours, the door opened to the cafe and of course it was Dipper's turn to greet a guest, he turned around, as his maid outfit fluttered "Welcome Masters" He said cheerfully smiling at the door.

His blood became cold as he saw a group of guys from his school, but the one Dipper's eyes were fixed on smiled, it was long and slow as it ran across his face. Dipper felt it heart race, it was Bill. 'Just act like you do with the other people that come in from school' Bill was laughing with his friends, it seemed they were just out and wanted to check the place out.

"Please follow me Masters," He said trying to mask his voice a bit,

"Don't mind if i do." Bill said as he friends snicked behind him, Dipper ignored them and took them all to table number 11. "Please have a seat," They chuckled as they all sat down in each chair, one of Bill's friends whispers to him, and a smile slides across his face, as the boy then reached over and tugs on Dipper's skirt. He took a step back trying to keep a smile, "N-Now then, would you like anything to drink Masters?" They answered what they wanted and Dipper walked away, he could feel them staring at him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he got to the kitchen, "Alice! Can you take table 11 for me, i don't really feel comfortable with them."

Alice was a tall and beautiful women with long black hair, "Sure Dipper, anything you need." She said as she looked at his note pad so she could see what kind of drinks they needed. Everyone at work knew Dipper was a boy and totally accepted him for it, they all seemed to have their reasons for working there.

Dipper smiled at her, "Thank you Alice," She smiled back and reached over rubbing his hair,"You sure are a cutie Dipper," She said as she walked away to get the drinks.

Dipper walked over and grabbed the plate for table number 15 and he took a deep breath he walked out of the kitchen, and to the table, "Here you are Master, please enjoy," He smiled back at Dipper, "Thank you so much, Mabel!"

Mabel was Dipper's fake name of course, he didn't want people knowing his real name, "No problem Master," He said as he bowed, but what he didn't realize was that he was being watched by beautiful blue eyes, that traced his hole body sizing him up.

When Dipper finally noticed he was being watched he tried to ignore Bill's stare but it was quite hard, he was quiet and didn't even try to hide the fact he was doing it.

Finally they left and Dipper was relieved he had really thought that Bill knew.

Another hour past and Dipper had looked at the clock, "Well I have to go Master so please come again." The man smiled nodding, and Dipper asked one of the girls to take over for him. He walked to the back undressing and putting back on his normal clothes and hat.

He opened the back door, only to see Bill standing there, 'WHAT?! Had he been waiting there all that time?' He thought as Bill glanced at Dipper and his long smile slowly crawled across his face, "SO, it's true, you're really that kid from earlier today at school." Dipper couldn't move, he was scared, "H-How could you tell." Bill walked close to Dipper, Dipper took a step back as his back pressed against the door, "Oh Pine Tree, you can't fool me." He said as he reached up lightly touching a piece of Dipper hair next to his cheek.

Dipper quickly became a bit frantic, "Don't, please don't tell anyone." Bill was silent, then he leaned in close to Dipper's ear, "Now why would i tell anyone about this? My new play thing" Dipper's eyes widen as a shiver ran up and down his body, he became scared, as he quickly pushed Bill off of him taking off running down the alleyway.

Bill watched him as he ran, smiling, "You can run, but you can't hide Pine Tree"


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper ran all the way to his place, opening the door quickly slamming it behind himself. He stopped in the entranceway panting as he leaned against the door, "Why bill? Why him of all people, the person i hate the most in the world." Dipper put his face in his hands slowly sliding down the door, sitting on the floor.

He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to go back to work. He took a deep breath 'Get your act together Dipper,' He thought to himself as he stood up walking to the kitchen, "I'm home! What's for Dinner?" He called out, He saw a small note on the kitchen table and read it.

Went out for Dinner,

Make sure you eat something

-LOVE Mabel

He sighed and walked up stairs to his room, he threw his backpack on the floor next to his bed and kicked off his shoes, laying on his bed. What was he going to do at school? what if Bill told his class, thoughts like those ran threw his head most of the night before he fell asleep.

The next morning he had seemed to forget until his last period, English. No one mentioned anything about his job, nor was he made fun of, Did Bill really not tell anyone?

Dipper walked into his class and sat down in his usual seat, as he reached over and grabbed a book out of his backpack, he had been reading for some time down, and reads it everyday before every class period.

He reads for about a minute, when he hears a small tap, he ignores it and keeps tap tap,

Dipper was now getting pretty annoyed, but ignores it again. Then he see's a finger slowly slide along the inside spine of the book, the book was slowly pulled down and Dipper looks up seeing Bill standing next to is desk.

"Hey there," Bill said, Dipper glanced around seeing kids looking at them whispering amongst themselves. "U-Um hey" Bill sat down in the seat next to Dipper, "Anyone sit here?" He asked and Dipper nodded, and pointed at a girl, she was about the same height as Dipper with blond hair and small freckles. She had never spoken a word to Dipper before.

"Hey, you mind i switch seats with u?" Bill called out, and of course the girl said she didn't mind, nobody said no to Bill.

Bill gave Dipper a crooked smile as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

Bill always slept during class, but somehow had all A's and B's. All Dipper could do was think the worst out of this situation.

'Was he making fun of me? Of Course he was! I don't think he's told anyone.' as class started Dipper started taking notes, but now and then would sneak a glance at Bill sleeping soundly next to him. The teachers didn't seem to mind, they always favored the more popular kids in class.

Dipper closed his notes, the rest of class was free time wince the lesson ended early. He put away his notes and grabbed his book again, then he glanced over at Bill expecting him to still be asleep, but Dipper's eyes widen when he see's Bill watching him.

"Do you need something?" Bill gave him a smile, "No, i'm good." He said and didn't look away, but instead kept staring, it made Dipper uncomfortable.

Dipper turned away and looked at his book, sweat started to run down his forehead. As he tried to read but Bill's stare made it hard.

After a very awkward 20 min. the bell for school to be over rang. Dipper smiled, he would finally be able to get away from Bill.

Dipper quickly grabbed his things, not making eye contact with Bill as he rushed out the door. He walked pretty quickly all the way to the stop light outside his school, he smiled again.

"Hey Pine Tree, you walk to work? Its pretty far." A shiver run down his spine, and he turned around to see Bill behind him, "W-What do you want?" he asked as he took a small step back, "And no, I take the Bus to work as a matter of fact." Bill smiled at him, "My house is this direction. I swear i'm not stalking you."

Dipper blushed slightly turning away, "I didn't think you were." The light turned and he walked across the street Bill following close behind. Dipper started getting a bit angry at the fact Bill was behind him, but he didn't show it.

He stopped next to a sign that said 'BUS STOP'

Bill stopped next to Dipper and put his hand on his shoulder, "See you later PIne Tree." He then walked away down the street, 'Later? Does me mean tomorrow?' Of course he didn't because an hour into Dipper work, Bill showed up with a pack of his friends.

Dipper sat them down and smiled at them, "What can i get for you Masters?" Bill smiled and gave Dipper a small wink. Even if Bill scared Dipper, it was his eyes that scared him the most.

Dipper swallowed hard lightly blushing, the other guys elbowed Bill seeming to notice Dipper being flustered. He tried not to glare at them, he hated Bill he made Dipper confused about everything.

After they all got there food and finished eating they left, but Bill seemed to stay behind, "C-Can i get you some dessert master?" He asked annoyed that Bill didn't leave with the rest of his idiot friends.

Bill lightly touched the front Dipper's skirt tugging on it slightly making Dipper take a step forward, "As a matter of fact, I'd love some dessert Pine Tree." Dipper bit the inside of his cheeks, even if he hates Bill, he was still a customer so he could tell or hit away his hand.

"MY NAME! … my name is Mabel Master not 'Pine Tree' So please call me by my name." Bill chuckled and glared up at Dipper, making him shudder. "We both know good and well that's not your name, so i'll call you whatever i want."

Dipper looked at him with fear in his eyes, he knew he couldn't say no to Bill even if he wanted to. "Y-Yes sir, now please, what would you like for dessert?" Bill glanced at Dipper, his eyes tracing Dipper's body, he really did look like a cute girl in that get up. He smirked, "I can think of a few things, but i'd like a cheesecake." Dipper rolled his eyes, Cheesecake was his favorite.

Dipper walked away frowning, taking his note to the kitchen, and then to another table, he smiled bowing, "Hello Master. may i ask what you'd like to eat?" He asked as he took down his notes and back to the kitchen, there was a small cheesecake waiting.

Dipper looked down at it and took a deep breath, picking it up he smiled walking up to Bill setting it down in front of Bill his eye twitching,

"Anything else Master?" He asked as Bill took a piece on of cheesecake on fork, he glanced at Dipper and put the fork full of cake up to Dipper's lips, "Take a bite" Dipper hole face became red, as he glared at Bill who was smiling up at Dipper, with a long sinister smile. Dipper leaned in slowly, closing his eyes tight, opening his mouth taking it in his mouth. Bill pulled the fork from his lips, Dipper opened his eyes and swallowed, noticing some of the other guys were watching, their cheek red, sweat ran down their faces.

Dipper looked away, "Anything else Master?" Bill looked away as well taking a bite of cheesecake licking the fork, "Mmmm, no you may go now." Dipper turned around and walked away quickly to the staff room, his heart was beating so fast, "Ugh, Bill your crazy!"


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thanks for the support on this fanfic everyone!

* * *

A few days had past since then and Bill kept coming to the cafe everyday, He always brought either his friends or girls.

The guys he brought always blushed or teased Dipper, pulling or lifting his skirt, dropping things so they could cop a feel. He hated the guys Bill always brought they were rude and mean, he didn't help Dipper at all, 'He doesn't care what happens to me at all,' He always thought.

The girls he brought always glared at Dipper when Bill would tease him, but Dipper didn't mind there glares, he saw them as senseless acts. Dipper may act and dress like a girl, but he was still a boy. He knew Bill didn't like him that way, it was just, he liked to tease Dipper for being this way.

Dipper set down each meal in front of their owner as he smiled, "May i ask if you'd like anything else Master, and Mistresses." Some of the girls blushed, "No that's all, you can leave now," One girl said as she folded her arms, the corner of Dipper's twitched as he smiled as he bowed and walked away.

Two of the girls whispered to one another as one of them pushed her glass off the table, Dipper turned around quickly, and so did most of the people's in the shop. "Oops, sorry bout that," She said as she smiled a little looking at Dipper, he kept a smile as he got down on his knees and started picking up the glass, "Don't worry mistress, I will pick it up for you.

Bill stood up and walked to the other side of the table getting down on his knees as well, some of the girls he was with gasped. Bill and Dipper started at each other, "Let me help you Pine Tree, " Dipper lightly touched his hand, He was just as surprised to see Bill get down on the floor with him.

"No, i've got it. You go and sit down, please Master." Bill smirked as his finger lightly traced Dipper's hand, "I like it when you say please."

Dipper's cheeks turned pink as he looked down at the glass, flustered he grabbed a piece too quickly cutting his finger.

He let out a small noise as he pulled back, Bill gripped his hand, and slowly pulled it to his mouth, "Now say please, " He said as he slid , Dipper's finger inside his mouth, Dipper tried to pull his hand away, but Bill was surprising much much stronger, not even moving as Dipper pulled away.

He could feel Bill's tongue slowly moving around his finger, "P-Please, please Bill no." Bill looked at him with his dagger like eyes, they stabbed Dipper. Bill smiled as he let go of Dipper's hand. Quickly Dipper got up, "I-I'll get someone else to clean this up Master." He said as he turned around and walked off.

Bill watched him, "Always running.." He said as he stood up, and sat back down. The girls he was with were quiet, he turned to the girl that had purposely pushed her drink down "Be careful next time, will you." He said, making her look away pouting under her breath.

Dipper asked one of the girls named Tess to get the glass, while he went to get a bandage. Tess was about as tall as Dipper with short blond hair and green eyes, "Yes sir! I'll get right on it!" Tess was one of the newer girls, and she usually picked up after guests and cleaned the bathrooms after work.

Dipper thanked her and walked away getting a bandage and wrapping it around his small finger. Dipper stared at it for a while, until tess came back in joyful as always, "All done sir" She said throwing the glass away,

"Um, Do you know that guy btw?" She asked, as DIpper turned around quickly, "NO! … no, he's just a guy from my class." He said as he glanced away.

She smiled and glanced out the door, "He's pretty cute huh?" Dipper's face became pretty red, "No, He's just a weirdo" He said as they laughed together.

The manager walked into the room that Tess and Dipper were in, "Oh! You're here, Don't forget tomorrow is our Bunny ears theme." She said as he held out a flyer that had cute bunnies on it with the words, 'Bunny cuties' written on it.

Dipper sighed as he nodded, "Yes ma'am i'll remember." He said as he grabbed the flier and walked out of the staff room.

He walked to the clipboard in the entranceway and stapled it to the wall, a hand touched Dipper's shoulder. He turned to see Bill standing behind him with the group out girls, he was looking at the poster, "Bunnies huh?" He smirked at Dipper reaching up and lightly tugged his hair, "Can't wait to see."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, it was pretty calm, same as usual no one really talked to him. Dipper walked down the halls, till he got to his school locker. He pushed his books closer to his chest getting one hand free undoing his lock attached to his locker.

Dipper finally got it open and pushed his books inside, he had studied all night long for the test that he was about to get, and he was sure to get a 100 on it.

Dipper noticed from about 15 lockers away Bill was in his locker as well, grabbing a few books. Dipper understood why people liked him so much, he was so handsome, and everything he did was somewhat elegant.

Bill glanced over, surprised to see Dipper watching him, he smiled, but Dipper looked away slamming his locker and locking it shut walking to his next class.

Dipper couldn't get Bill out of his head, even during his test, he was the last one to turn in his test. He was pretty sure he failed it.

Dipper walked into his English class, his eyes widen slightly as he saw Bill was already sitting down, some girls and a few guys were talking to him. He frowned and walked to is desk ignoring them.

Bill smirked at Dipper, "Hey there, saw u watching me." He said it so bluntly, Dipper gave him a glance and took out his book, "Hi…" Some of the girls giggled, "I didn't realize you were so friendly with … um Dipper? Thats his name right." Dipper rolled his eyes and kept reading.

Bill smiled at her, "Yeah, were pretty good friends, me and Pine Tree" He reached over and lightly touched her arm, "You aren't jealous are you?" Her face became bright red, "Of course not Bill!" She was obviously like the rest of the girls in school, totally and utterly in love with Bill. Dipper couldn't help but laugh under his breath.

The girl shot a glare at Dipper feeling a bit humiliated and hit his desk, "You have something to say 'Pine Tree'?!" She yelled. Dipper looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes, Why was she so angry?

"Hey are you deaf or something?!" She said as she put her fit up again to hit his desk, but Bill quickly reached up and grabbed hold of her hand, gripping it hard. She let out a small noise of pain, "H-Hey let go." Bill glared at her,

she became silent,

"No one calls him Pine Tree but me, GOT IT?" she nodded quickly too scared to speak, but Bill smiled, seeming to enjoy the fear of others.

He let go of her and sat back down in his seat closing his eyes, "Get out of here, i'm going to take a nap." They left, but Dipper stared at Bill, "I didn't help because i care, i'm just tired." Dipper smiled a little looking back at his book.

* * *

Dipper smiled, "Welcome Master!" He giggled under his breath, as he put his hands up to his chest like paws, his big doe eyes seemed to sparkle as his soft brown curled hair matched his short pink maid uniform and long white fishnet leggings, white long gloves, and ping big bunny ears and tail.

The man at the door stared at him, "T-Thank you." Dipper walked the man to his seat and gave him a menu,

"Here you are Master, please take your time, may i ask what you want to drink." The man told him and he walked away coming back and gave him his drink.

Dipper took the man's menu after he ordered and turned around, His cheeks turning pink as he noticed Bill sitting down at a table by himself, with a small cheesecake in front of him, he was chewing on the fork watching Dipper, It was pretty odd to see Bill by himself.

How embarrassing, Bill seeing him like this. He quickly look away and walked off to the kitchen and gave the cooks the order from the man. The man's eyes watched Dipper walk away, as he sipped his drink.

Bill took notice of the man and glared. Dipper soon came back and seated another customer, it was the same, they watched were ever Dipper went. Bill clenched his fork, it was irritating having other men looking at his toy with such… lust and want.

Bill turned to see a few men walk out of the bathroom, "Man that guy was really weird huh, maybe drunk?" Bill glanced over at the bathroom.

"DIP- i mean um.. Mabel! there had been a complaint about someone in the bathroom." Dipper turned around and nodded, "Yes ma'am" He said as he put down his note pad on the table walking out to the bathrooms.

he was a boy, so they had him go in there whenever they needed him to, When he walked inside it was cold and quiet. "Um hello? Is anyone in here?" He asked as he started looking at the stalls, finally he came to the final stall. "Hello?"

Suddenly and without warning a hand came out of the stall pulling him in and quickly locking the stall. The man sat down on the toilet and pulled Dipper in his lap covering Dipper mouth. Dipper tried to pull away kicking and pulling at the man's the man was much Bigger than Dipper and held both his hands behind his back, "Well, well looks like i've caught myself a little bunny." He said as he leaned in smelling Dipper's chest, "Mmmm smells sweet like cherries, speaking of which," The man slowly started grinding his knee in between Dipper's legs. Dipper cheeks were pink and his eyes began to water with fear.

'Help! Help me someone please." He thought.

The man suddenly stopped as his eyes widen, "Something doesn't… feel right." Quickly the man lifted Dipper's skirt, Dipper didn't wear boxer, but tight girly underwear,"SO! Not a cute girl, but a cute little boy,"

Dipper stared at him, as the man smiled at Dipper's expression it made his want Dipper even more, He chucked, "What? You think just because your a boy i'm going to let you go? Think again..." He smiled leaning in slowly running his tongue up Dipper's neck, sucking hard.

Then without a second thought the bathroom stall flew open, Bill stood in the doorway, he had somehow kicked the door open even though it was locked. Bill's glare intensified at the sight of Dipper on top of the stranger, trembling.

Bill quickly reached in and grabbed hold of Dipper, pulling him out of the man's grip, and leaned forward his foot lifting up and slamming against the man's face. The man's head pushed back hard against the tile wall, "I don't like it when people touch my things." He said as he pulled his foot back, watching the man fall unconscious on the bathroom floor. Bill dragged Dipper out of the bathroom and all the way out the back door of the cafe.

Dipper was confused, he just stared at Bill his eyes blurry and full of tears. Bill pushed him against the wall and lifted his arm up, wiping away Dipper's tears with his sleeve. He glared at Dipper, his eyes sharp as a blade. Dipper's big doe eyes just stared at him, Bill shivered slightly loving the look of Dipper in fear.

Bill lightly touched Dipper's chin, he noticed a hicky on Dipper's neck that the man had left, Bill bit his lip and tried to calm down he leaned in deeply kissing Dipper's lips hard and forcefully. Dipper's tears disappeared feeling Bills soft lips, then Bill pulled away. "A bunny really suits you Pine Tree, Makes you look so innocent and pure... It makes me want to ravish you." Dipper's face turned completely red at the comment.

"Woof." Bill whispered as leaned down to Dipper's neck, Biting it hard, making Dipper let out a small sound of pain. Bill smiled and sucked hard on the hicky the man left. When Bill finally pulled away the hickey was even bigger and brused of bite marks also covered it.

"Now everyone will know your mine Pine Tree, Don't ever let anyone touch you again." Dipper quickly looked at the floor, what could he say? He didn't know what to do, so he nodded silently. Bill leaned in and whispered in Dipper's ear,

"say, 'yes Master'." He said with a smirk, Dipper's eyes widen once more staring at Bill, who was grinning waiting for Dipper to reply. 'I guess this is a thank you in some way.' He thought as he opened his mouth, "Y-Yes Master, Thank you for saving me." Bill's cheeks turned a slight shade of red as Dipper looked up at him with water filled eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper walked into his English class, his heart was pounding hard and his breath was heavy. He glanced around, he was the first one to enter the door, a sigh of relief filled the air. Dipper walked over to his desk and opened up a book, he had finished the last book yesterday and now he was reading a new one.

Dipper began reading, he had a big bandage over the hickey and bruises shaped like bite marks Bill left on his neck. If he was ever asked what it was, he'd tell them he fell in a bush and it cut his neck pretty badly. He knew it wasn't bulletproof but it was the only thing he could think of.

Laughter came from outside the door, and Dipper knew exactly who it was. Bill walked into the classroom, his eyes shot straight to Dipper, and Dipper looked away quickly at his book. His heart was pounding, memories from last night filled his mind, bad ones and some what good ones.

He ignored his thoughts and focused on his book.

'What was that kiss? Was Bill playing with me?'

Dipper glanced at Bill, he was watching Dipper from the other side of the room, 'Why is he always watching, he never cared about me before!'

The bell rang for class to start and Bill walked to the seat sitting next to Dippers. Bill smiled, "Hello neighbor." He said before leaning forward in his chair laying his head on top of his crossed arms, his face facing Dipper.

He nodded at Bill, "Hello, um how r u?" It was probably the first time Dipper asked him that in class, it was usually just a hello and that was it.

Bill smiled and closed his eyes, "Oh just fine actually. But the real question is, how r u?" Dipper glanced away, "Fine i guess, considering the events that took place yesterday." Bill didn't say anything, but his eyebrows frowned remembering yesterday. They didn't speak the rest of class.

* * *

That day at work, it was the same as usual, after an hour or two of work Bill would show up.

Dipper put Bill's food in front of him, and crossed his arms. "Do you just like teasing me?" Bill looked up at him a bit surprised, then a long smile runs across his face taking a bite out of his food. "I come here because it's fun, and i'm quite bored." He said as his eyes slowly crawls up from Dipper's legs to his face. Dipper blushed and walked away, he was actually starting to get use to the quiet scary guy coming in here everyday.

The door opened and Dipper turned around, "Good Afternoon Master!" A much older kid walked in, maybe a senior in high school. He wore a black hoodie, and some tight dark blue jeans. His hair was messy and black, he really stood out from the pinks and whites all over the room. Dipper blushed slightly, as the boy stared at him, "Would you please follow me?" He asked as he led the kid and a group of kids to their seats. They talked and laughed with each other. Dipper found it hard to not glances at them now and then, and Bill noticed. once Dipper close enough, He grabbed Dipper's skirt and tugged him towards him.

"Pine Tree, what you lookin at?" Dipper looked at him, tugging his skirt away from Bill, "It's just, they stand out so much hear." Bill agreed they did stand out, and he wouldn't mind Dipper watching now and then but the kid dressed in black was also watching Dipper, and it seemed the idiot here hadn't noticed yet.

Bill sighed and leaned back in his chair, irritated. Dipper looked at him a bit confused, "Do you need anything else Bill?" Bill glanced at Dipper his eyes stabbed him, "I-I mean Master?" Bill looked away and smiled, "As a matter of fact, I'm going to walk you home after work"

Dipper's eyes widened a bit surprised, "No, No it's ok i live close by anyway." Bill leaned forward on the table, "That wasn't a request Pine Tree" Dipper bit the inside of hit cheeks, pouting slightly, "Fine.." Bill laughed under his breath, "You know anyone at school would just love it, if i walked with them home, so why aren't you?" He asked as he picked up his glass of water and pressed it to his lips.

Dipper looked away, "It's because.." He wouldn't say 'because i hate you' that would definitely piss him off, and Bill was scary angry. ".. because you're scary."

Bill glanced over at him, thinking for a moment. Then he winked at Dipper, "You make me that way." Dipper was pretty confused, he didn't make Bill do anything, so how would Dipper even do that.

Dipper turned around to walk away, havn't other people to attend to, But Bill grabbed the back of his skirt, "Don't get too close to that guy in black." He demanded, Dipper didn't look at Bill, just walked away. He trusted Bill in a sense that he would know bad men, since in Dipper's eyes Bill was a bad guy himself.

After work, Dipper went to the back and got into his normal clothes, walking out the back of the cafe finding Bill there waiting for him.

"Hey there" Bill said as he walked a bit closer to Dipper, "Hi.." Dipper was a bit confused why Bill wanted to walk with him home. It was a pretty long walk even if Dipper lived close by, and it was so a pretty awkward walk home too. Bill insisted Dipp held his hand the whole way there, he said "It cause your an idiot and you'll end up losing me" So Dipper did what he was told and held it hand. His heart was pounding hard in his throat from the feeling of Bill's skin touching his, was it because Bill scared him, or he Hated Bill? Or was it something else?

* * *

Dipper was in his locker grabbing some books for English class, ever since Bill started sitting next to him, his grade had dropped down to a B. So he was determined to get it back up.

As Dipper closed his locker thou, a hand grabbed it, holding it open. Dipper rolled his eyes already know Bill was messing with him again.

But as he turned around, it wasn't the beautiful blue eyes staring at him, but instead a pair of dark brown eyes, almost black.

It was the guy from yesterday at work, "Um can i help you." The guy said nothing just stared at Dipper, then he spoke.

"Do you maybe have a sister or something?" Dipper was confused, "Well yea, I have a twin sister."

The guy let out a sigh of relief as he chuckled under his breath, "Why?" The guy's smile disappeared, "She works at that, you know, maid cafe on the other side of town right?" Dipper's heart sank into his stomach as he nodded slowly, "Yeah, i saw her yesterday, couldn't keep my eyes off her."

He then glanced behind him seeing his friends, "Hey put in a good word for me, will ya? The name's Robbie, see yea kid" He said as he closed Dipper's locker and walked off to hang with his friends.

Dipper stared at his locker, 'What the heck just happened?' He thought to himself as he locked up his locker, and walked down the hallway to his English class.

He sat down thinking hard about the situation, when his train of thought was interrupted by Bill and his friends walking into class. 'Thats right,... Bill's going to be mad i didn't do as he said' Dipper looked out the window trying to ignore them as they all gathered at Bill's desk next to him.

Bill glanced over at Dipper, who was obviously ignoring him, He became a bit angry at that. The bell rang and Dipper started taking notes, when a small piece of paper fell on his desk. Dipper looked at it for a second, 'Trash?' He thought as he picked it up, it was a note. Dipper didn't know what to do, this was the first time someone send him a note like think. He opened it up.

Hey Pine Tree

Why you ignoring me?

Dipper blushed slightly as his eyes slowly glance at Bill. Bill was laying in his folded arms, staring at Dipper, eyes were dark and blue like daggers they pierced him. Dipper swallowed as he wrote underneath Bill's message.

I spoke to that guy in black from yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Finally some sexy time with Bill and Dipper

* * *

Bill looked at the note, then glared over at Dipper who was looking down at his notes. He was sweating a little, scared of what Bill was going to say, but all Bill did was put the note in his pocket and smiled at Dipper in a way that gave him chills.

"It's ok Pine Tree, just remember this moment later on. " He whispered and turned to the teacher. He didn't sleep for the rest of class like he usually did.

* * *

Dipper walked into the closet putting on his uniform, and tons of makeup to cover up his neck. It still showed a little but his hair usually covered it up. Today was nurse themed and Dipper was wearing short frilly light blue nurse dress, and a white hat that had a cross on it. Long white stockings and some white shoes. Today they made him put on a wig that light brown that have a hint of red.

He grabbed his notebook and headed out to seat tables, Right away his eyes went straight the black haired boy sitting at table 15, his table. He swallowed hard, glancing around the cafe, taking notice also that Bill wasn't there. He walked over to the table and smiled, Robbie didn't blush like most guys did that liked him. He just stared at Dipper, it reminded him of the way Bill watched him.

Dipper glanced down at his notes, "May i take you order Master?" He asked and watched as Robbie smiled, it was a slow smile and it was a bit creepy. That was probably the difference between Bill and Robbie, other than the appearance. Bill was scary, but Robbie was creepy, Yes Bill was creepy but not in this kind of way.

"I guess i'll have the beef bowl." He said as he handed Dipper the menu, He took it, and both their eyes widen as there finger touch. They both turn away quickly, Robbie still trying to look as cool as possible, while Dipper was quite embarrassed. "Y-Yes! Yes Master, I'll be right back." He turned around quickly walking to kitchen giving the cook the note.

Why was he so nervous? It wasn't a nervous like he got around Bill, but the fact he knew Robbie liked him, but … didn't know he was a guy.

Dipper sighed, he felt bed that he couldn't tell Robbie he was a guy, it made him feel a bit guilty.

Dipper went back to the floor and started taking people's orders before he grabbed Robbie's plate from the kitchen. He looked at it for a second then turned around with a stern face, He was going to have to be mean to Robbie if he was going to ever get him to stop liking Dipper.

Dipper set the plate down and rolled his eyes as Robbie looked at him, "Here is your plate, Master." He clicked his touch, Robbie looked at Him a bit surprised, "Um, you ok?" He asked, Dipper felt absolutely horrible for doing this. "Its really none of your business."

Robbie glared up at him, Dipper's face became a bit pale his eyes were cold and dark. Dipper looked away quickly, "J-Just, stop watching me." He finally managed to say. Robbie smiled and lightly took Dipper's hand, "And why should i?"

Dipper hesitated, But before he could say a word, a hand quickly grabbed Dipper's hand out of Robbie's grip.

It was Bill handing next to Dipper, "Hands off, I don't like sharing."

Robbie glanced around, as people whispered to each other. They glared at each other for a moment but then Bill let go of Dipper's hand and took a seat in his usual spot. Dipper quickly bowed to Robbie, "I-I am so so sorry about that sir." He said his face completely red from embarrassment.

Robbie glared over to Bill and smiled, "It's alright kid," Dipper shot up and smiled, then he turned around and went over to Bill's seat.

"How are you today Master, Do you know what you would like to drink" Bill reached up slowly running his feeling threw his hair letting out a long sigh, "Just a water Pine Tree, and i'm walking with you after work, got it?" Dipper nodded, and a small smile showed up on his face. Bill was mean and rude and very scary, but deep down Dipper knew he just cared.

After work Dipper met up with Bill behind the cafe, "Hi Bill, thanks for waiting." Bill rolled his eyes "It's cool." Bill turned away and put out his hand. Dipper smiled a bit and held his hand as they started walking down the street, "U-Um i'm sorry Bill that I talked to Robbie, even though you told me not to." Bill's hand squeezed Dipper tightly, he was pretty easily angered.

"I mean he seemed like a nice guy, maybe you should try getting along with hi."

Bill noticed a small alleyway, quickly pulling Dipper inside and pushing him against the brick all. "Listen Pine Tree, I may be a bit nice to you, and you make my chest feel really tight and weird. But don't get me wrong i will punish you if i need to."

Dipper's eyes widened, but before he could get a word out of his mouth, Bill leaned in kissing him deeply. They kisses for a few seconds, before Bill slowly pulled away.

More

He leaned in again kissing Dipper, this time his tongue slowly slid inside Dipper mouth. Dipper let out a small noise which only made Bill kiss him harder, lightly biting his lips, then he sucked on Dipper's tongue. Dipper's eyes widen, his tongue hurt as Bill sucked on it unable to pull out he whimpered under his breath.

More

Bill's hands slowly slid up Dipper's shirt lightly pinching his nipples, Dipper's body jolted slightly, Bill quickly pulled up Dipper's shirt, as he looks at Dipper's pink nipples. He leaned in sucking on them softly. "B-Bill, wait please."

More

Bill lightly bit down on them, Dipper body jolting once more. He was scared, but he was actually enjoying it. Bill slowly started sucking down Dipper's stomach, leaving small hickeys. He shoved Dipper's shirt inside his mouth, "Bite down." He said and Dipper did what he was told and bit down on his shirt looking down, and Bill slowly unbuttoned his pants, Dipper shook his head.

But Bill kept going pulling down his pants and boxers, Bill smiled up at Dipper. Dipper's cheeks were bright red, as Bill slowly ran his tongue up and down Dipper's cock. Dipper's his buckled as he quickly grabbed Bill's blond soft hair.

Bill seemed to swallow his cock as he took it deep inside his mouth, sucking hard watching Dipper, his shirt getting all wet as he drooled. Dipper tightens his grip, as he cums deep inside Bill's mouth.

Bill swallowed it up, pulling it out of his mouth he smiled watching Dipper's body become real weak. Bill stood up and slowly pulled Dipper's shirt out of his mouth, as strings of drool connect them, lightly licking up his chin, licking all of Dipper's drool. He slowly grinds his pants against Dipper's stomach, it felt hard and seemed to be much bigger than Dipper's.

"Your turn next time." He said as he cleaned Dipper up, who was still panting, and seemed to be dazed at just what happened.

Bill smiled as he lightly kissed Dipper's forehead, "I told you to remember that moment, Pine tree."


End file.
